Rikona's Heiress-ship
by Theblazepanzer24
Summary: Rikona is the new heiress of Ooarai Girls Academy. But with only five years to prove that her school must stay afloat, her duties as both intern-headmaster and Heiress, in addition to her commanding the fledgling Sensado team, she will be pushing herself to the breaking point, and her chances of retaining her inheritance may depend on how well she survives.
1. Prolouge

**Between watching the Anime over 19 times and reading so many fanfics that are too Miho-reliant, (Not in so much that there is anything wrong with that, but rather I'd prefer to see more variety than the normal Miho kicks ass all the time fanfic). So with that said, I have decided to write a major alteration to the girls und Panzer story. However, there are a few things I should mention here.**

 **Yes, this is an OC commander, deal with it. She will be making her own mistakes, and she is not going to be this perfect little angel, even though per personality is generally described as being calm and peaceful.**

 **Yes, Rikona is going to have a beef with Miho at times, even though Miho was, and still will be, one of her best friends. I'll post a spoiler right now, Miho and Rikona will have at least two, possible three confrontations.**

 **Yes, people are going to have a more realistic viewpoint on Miho than they did in the anime. That includes both Shiho and Erika's beef with Miho. And not everyone at Ooarai is going to have a good opinion on Miho all the time. That's not to say they will be treating her like trash, but some will like her, and some... not so much.**

 **Yes, the above point also stands for Rikona. She'll have both her fans and her critics, some of which will be justified in both cases.**

 **Yes, this is a totally different line-up of tanks. It's an alternate storyline to the anime, adopting many of the events but changing others.**

 **Yes, I am basing the school year of this fanfic loosely around the American school year.**

 **And finally, yes, the instructor is more competent than Ami (Instructor Nishisumi has done a lot for me) Chono.**

 **And that's about it. Enjoy! I do not own Girls und Panzer. By the way, this AN is only** **327** **words long.**

"That's quite the tight formation they've got there." Lifting her binoculars from her face, Yukari glanced at Miho. "Nine Matildas and one Churchill, we have our work cut out for us."

Miho give a small nod, her apprehensiveness growing. "I'm surprised they're able to keep up their formation at that speed."

"They've got way more skill than us."

Miho glanced at her M-18. "That's where tactics and skill come in," She commented to the brown haired girl. _And our superior firepower as well,_ she added silently.

Yukari smiled. "Right!" Both simultaneously rose and clambered into their tanks. "Mako, I want to deploy but make sure that the engine doesn't echo," she whispered on her way into the tank. Said driver nodded and fired up the tank, before turning the American beast around.

Miho gazed at her school's tanks as they all took off at the same time. _I had no idea Ooarai had such fire power left in her arsenal, considering they stopped doing Sensado back in 1972,_ she observed to herself. _I'm even more surprised Rikona didn't mention that she was the Heiress of this school, back during during the year of middle school we shared._

In the lead where two ZUT-37's, a Russian SPAA tankket with a 37mm auto-cannon, capable of firing five shells per reload. While hey where underpowered in many aspects, they made excellent scout tanks, and excelled in taking out other tankkets and Panzers with thin armor. They, like her M-18, had a modified roof mod to make the tanks Sensa-do compliant, the only differences between the commander's viewports on the M-18 and the ZUT-37's was that you could actually turn around in the M-18 while the ZUT-37's had a massive blind spot.

Both ZUT-37 teams referred to themselves as Duck team, which consisted of the ex-volleyball club members. This group was well renowned for their energetic personality and said energy had often led to both teams either dominating or rushing into a trap in equal numbers during practice.

Shortly followed where the three German class ranks of the school, the Panzer III J, Panzer IV H, and the Tiger II H, all decent tanks in their own rights. Nestled in a line right behind them was the SU-500 Y, which was a massive soviet tank destroyer, and a KV-2. On the far right and far lest of the line where a Churchill and a M4A2 respectively, the M4A2 hosting the team commander.

Finally, at the end of the line was their own tank, the M-18. This tank was a glass cannon in all aspects, but had an excellent gun and top speed. Said tank suddenly diverged from the formation to take their position on the cliff.

"Remember everyone, we want to make certain that we don't fire on any tanks if the head of the commander is sticking out. Fire your machine gun slightly behind the tank as a fair warning as required by section A-4.34 of the safety chapter in the rule-book. And for god's sake Miho, don't keep your head out of the panzer while you are under fire."

Miho gave a little nod. "Don't worry Rikona, I don't want another incident like what happened on the bridge during our first practice match." During their first practice match Miho had lead her team across a bridge, while under fire. Her driver, being fairly unskilled in driving, had driven too close to the left, snapping some of the wires, and nearly causing the tank to fall into the river.

The only reason why it didn't was due to the quick thinking of Rikona, who commanded her gunner to fire a shell at the right corner of the tank, giving it enough of a push to place it firmly on the center of the bridge. Said commander quickly canceled the match for safety reasons.

Needless to say, Rikona had some very harsh words for Miho, and the instructor wouldn't even let them get near a tank for at least three weeks, instead drilling safety rules and regulations into their thick skulls.

"Good. And Miho," Rikona paused for a brief moment. "You're a good friend to me, one of the best. I don't want to lose you to some accident," she finished off.

Miho let out a quiet mummer of agreement before replying. "Don't worry, We'll be safe." Coming onto the ridge-line, she let out a quiet sigh. "We need to wait for Darjeeling's team to reach us. That should give our team plenty of time to prepare their ambush."

"Fire,"

With that command the American tank hunter spewed out it's iron and sulfuric fireball, speeding toward one of the Matilda's. While her gunner's skill was good, she wasn't yet ready to hit moving targets with one hit.

But nine Matildas and a Churchill all moving in formations where a big target, and despite her gunner's relative lack of training against moving targets, her shell hit one of the Matildas, knocking it out.

"We've got their attention, let's get out of here," Miho shouted. Mako gave a slight nod and began the harsh task of avoiding close range fire from nine tanks. "Our armor is extremely weak so we'll get taken out if we get hit head on," she remarked, before turning around and peering out of the commander's window, gasping as a shell was nearing the rear of the tank.

 **August 19** **th** **, 2008:**

Two girls stood in front of the tank shed, gazing at the doors for a brief moment. One of them was the school president, Anzu, while the other one was the Heiress of the school and current tank commander of the Sensado team.

Anzu glanced at the girl, reflecting on how different she was and look in comparison to herself. Rikona, dispute being the rightful heiress of said school, was undoubtedly american, her skin tone and facial features nothing like most of the kids going to her school. She had light green eyes, along with a few light freckles across her face. Her hair was a medium brown, with most of it lying flat across her back save for two slightly bushy pigtails,roughly thirty centimeters long and of which they usually rested on or behind her shoulders.

"You are viewing the sheds again?"

Rikona let out a small sigh. "Yes Anzu, I'm viewing the sheds again. Is there any reason why I shouldn't?"

"N..no, I guess there isn't," Anzu stammered as she opened the door, letting the Heiress into the building. The smaller girl walked in a ways, slightly weary of Rikona.

"I don't bite, you know," Rikona chuckled. "I just don't like when I see leaders doing nothing is all," she added gently.

"I guess you are right." Anzu mumbled. Every since Rikona had taken over, Anzu had to pull more of her weight on the student council team. Beforehand, she had been head honcho, able to do anything she wanted, thanks to the laxed nature of the previous headmaster. Granted, Anzu had to run everything from the shipping course to general courses, but it had been made easy as her subordinates had done most of the work for her.

Rikona had put an end to all that. After it was discovered two years ago that she was supposed to Inherit Ooarai, and that the previous headmaster had dealt with some... unlawful adjustments to the papers, said girl had been rushed through nearly three years of collage in two years on top of her normal middle school courses.

Even though she wasn't ready to take the full mantle of responsibility, after all she had to attend classes for at least two years to remain eligible, she quickly got to work on changing things. During her first year, she had toured the school, taking notes of everything she had saw. Second year she bought the tanks and began the mandatory safety classes so that Ooarai would be able to compete in the upcoming tournament the next year.

In between last year and this year, she also made adjustments to the schools curriculum and leadership. Now the Ship course, engineering course, general course, all had their own student councils, with Anzu's group becoming solely the general course council. Along with Rikona chewing her out for making most of the assistant body go through student records while she munched on dried potatoes, she reduced the chronicles powers while simultaneously hiring more instructors and overseaers to prevent accidents.

"I can't believe I spent nearly 350 Million Yen (3 Million in USD) on these tanks," she mummered sadly.

Anzu looked up at her in surprise. "But you had to do something, you only have five years until the school shuts down, if you don't show considerable improvement." she tried to encourage her.

"Maybe you are right, but we need more than just an A-rate team in Sensado. Maybe if the former Volleyball team can get enough freshmen and 2nd years to sign on, I'll restore the club, though as an official sport."

"That could be a good start," Anzu mused.

Rikona smiled breifly before frowning. "I've also been considering merging with Ooarai boy's academy, though I'm not too sure about it yet."

"Between the cost, the inevitable marriage with the Heir, and the uncertainty of who would be headmaster, I don't blame you," Anzu remarked.

Rikona let out a sigh. "Well, I should have until the end of the third year to decide. Besides, the Boy's academy isn't doing much better either,so if it comes to the point he has to join us, then it'll be easier for me to remain Heiress."

"You'll still have to marry him though," Anzu pointed out.

Rikona let out a small gag before shaking her head. "True. Maybe I'll take him out to dinner, just to see what he's like."

"And then?"

"Who knows. Maybe I'll like what I see. Maybe I won't. Who knows," Rinkna smiled to cover her discomfort at the conversation before gazing back at the tanks.

"Have you picked a Vice commander yet?" Anzu queered after a moment of silence.

"I'm thinking about asking Erwin," Rikona admitted. "After I see how well the class does in their first practice match, I'll know for sure.

"So, so I see..." Anzu trailed off in thought. "What about Miho?" Miho had been one of Rikona's best friends during middle school, back when Miho's middle school ship had a serious issue and the students had to transfer to another middle school for the year. Miho and Erika had both became fast friends with Rikona, and had mentored her when their school was undergoing it's first tournament.

"No, the last finals proved she's too reckless," Rikona admitted softly.

Anzu could tell it wasn't easy for the heiress to discuss her best friend like she was now.

"Sending her team along that cliff was asking for trouble." Rikona continued. "It's only the fact that she saved the lives of the crewmates in the Panzer III that she didn't receive anything worse than a soft expulsion."

"True." Anzu let out a gusty sigh as she, for the first time, was thankful her position as student council president hadn't forced her to make any such decision, soft or otherwise. Soft expulsions where basically where a student was asked to leave a school due to their performance not meeting requirements, yet the student didn't have enough of a disciplinarian record to warrant a full explosion.

"We are in for a rough year, aren't we?" Anzu asked.

Rikona gave her a brief nod. "We'll get though it. We've just got to work hard."

Anzu knew she was right.

 **Alright... so we've got a lot of exposition and some brief action. Basically to give you guys a small taste of what is in store.**

 **One thing I should mention, they may be slight changes to some of the personalities of the characters, mostly because I only have access to the Anime, OVA's, and the Real Anzio Battle episode. Not the movie, books, manga, video games, or anything else. So unless I decide to rely on the Wiki, I only have what is in the Anime. Though in some cases it might be to try and balance another character's personality to make them somewhat more realistic.**

 **Another thing, they will be other OC's in this fanfic, due to my desire to have most of the tanks filled to with-in one member of optimal capacity. IE a Panzer III having four out of five members, or a T-38 having Three out of four members. There might be close to six or eight OC's aside from Rikona, but I don't think I'll need much more than that. If I do, I can slip a few highly modified cannon characters from other fandoms, or maybe make some siblings of existing Girls und Panzer characters.**

 **Might even consider giving Miho a cousin as I could easily could see some drama going on there especially if she felt like her older cousin was passed up on becoming Vice Commander and wanted to take it out of Rikona. I've fairly got down the basics for this fanfic, just not the final teams and drama plots.**

 **If you have any questions, or have something to say, feel free to Review. I'm sure Rikona will be all to happy to answer any questions.**

 **Rikona: wait... what?**

 **Well, rate, favorite, follow, review, subscribe, retweet, share thumbs up, or even thumbs down if you really want to but I don't react to that last one.**

 **Rikona: I think you're getting Youtube, Twitter, Facebook, and jumbled up. Blaze?... Blaaaazzzze... Huh, he left. Well, favorite, follow, and review if you like.**

 **10/26/2017 5:50PM - Quick update:**

 **I've made few adjustments, namely making some things a bit clearer, switched a few words around, fixed a few spelling errors. You know, those sort of things. Chapter two will be gone over and any needed adjustments done by 11:00 AM CST, on 10/27/2017. Chapter three will be uploaded simultaneously with the third chapter of my Acer's Morality fanfic, located in the Sword art Online section of the site. This note will be deleted approximately 5 days after chapter 3 is published.**

 **11/10/2017 7:26 AM - quick update:**

 **Fixed the Expulsion being explosion mistake. New chapter should be up by the 13th.**


	2. Dawn of the first week pt 1

**I'd like to begin by thanking Seekermeeker for his review and his words of encouragement. I'd also like to thank all you you who took time to read this story, I know 19 views might not seem like a lot to some but to me each and every one of those views are important to me.**

 **Next, I've got a quick thing to say about this and the next chapter... they are split into two. It's not in so much due to length but the amount of content packed into this chapter. ?We are going to learn a lot about Rikona, Fic-cannon about Ooarai (Cannon only as far as this fic is concerned) as well as some of the differences between the main cannon and this story.**

Waking up to the sound of her alarm clock, Rikona rose out of bed, stumbling to the shower. Smiling lightly as she felt the got water washed down her face, both soothing her and waking her up. She brushed her hair mid-shower, a habit of hers to ensure that her shampoo reached all the way through her hair rather than just the top.

After about half an hour later she stepped out of the shower and dried off, before slipping on her attire for the day, this time a brown dress tee-shirt with a pair of brown slacks and black shoes. She also sported a brown leather watch, mostly plain with a one centimeter wide band.

While as acting headmaster, most of her lectures where held in her office, just in case she was needed for some reason. It was also for this reason she had some choice in attire, unlike most of the students attending the classes. While the uniform was perfect for the students, it was ill-fitting for her situation.

Breakfast was a quick affair, consisting of water and dried cereal. Save for the fact it was Cinnamon Toasters, an American brand of cereal, nothing was unorthodox about her breakfast. She quietly washed her bowl and cup out, before heading out of the door.

Beside her house was where her pride and joy lay, a 1992 Crown Victory ford, formally a police car, but de-modified for compliance with civilian use along with being restored with new parts. She smiled as she gently caressed the front of the car, painted brown with a white V-stripe on the hood, something she had done in honor of her favorite race car driver, Asa Akasuki. Although he didn't drive a ford Crown Victoria, she couldn't think of anything better to drive than her favorite car painted in the paint scheme of her favorite driver.

Climbing in, she made the drive to school, passing many houses on the way. It didn't take her long, after all there wasn't much driving one could do on a five mile long ship, albeit she did see some of her old middle school friends for the first time in a while, most notably Ayumi and Miho.

As she parked she watched in stunned silence as a driver suddenly did a spin out on the pavement before parking beside her. As she claimed out of the Victoria, her jaws nearly dropped as her idol stepped out of the car, alongside a girl who looked closer to her age, if not exactly her age.

"Akasuki Asa?" she asked, slightly in awe and slightly dumbfounded at the sight.

"Yes. And you are?"

"Matumaso Rikona... the intern headmaster and Heiress of the school." she admitted. _Could this day get any better?_ She asked herself quickly.

"Ah, so you are Rikona? I've heard about the discovery of your inheritance, but I didn't think you'd be so...young."

Rikona let out a small sigh. "I get that a lot." she them let out a smile. "I've always wanted to meet you, I'm a big fan of yours," she added politely.

He smiled. "I'm guessing that's why you painted your Ford like that," he guessed, causing her to smile.

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"I love it!" he beamed before gazing over it. "Police issue?" he added.

"Yeah, I bought it and had it unmodified though. I needed a car to drive, not to do patrols in." she admitted, adding in the last part as a joke.

He let out his signature laugh. "That's true. By the way, this is my daughter, Akasuki Hoshino."

"H...hi there," Hoshino began, before bowing. "It's very nice to meet you, Headmaster Matumaso," she added politely.

For her part Rikona was caught between a smile and a blush. While she was happy that Hoshino was being both polite and proper, though it was more for her own sake than Rikona's, she had never really received this much respect, even as the team caption of her Sensado team during middle school. She simply bowed gently in return. "It is an honor to meet you as will, Akasuki."

"Welp, I'd better get going, gotta catch a flight to Nishmari for the Nishmari 400. Hey, if you'd like, I could reserve you some tickets," He offered.

Rikona let out a small smile. "I'd love that, but I'll need to see if I have an opening first."

"Alright, let me know if you do," he replied, before climbing into his car and taking off.

Glancing at the girl as she walked along the halls, she let out a small hum. "Your father is really nice," she commented, trying to make conversation.

Hoshino smiled back. "That he is, Headmaster Matumaso," she began, but paused when Rikona let out a small sigh.

You don't have to call me headmaster every time you wish to speak to me. Maybe just the first time we meet during the day, but otherwise Rikona is fine," she offered kindly. At her warm smile, she could see Hoshino relax.

"Thank you Rikona."

Continuing on their way, her green eyes fell on the student out of curiosity. "So, do you do any racing yourself?" she asked.

Hoshino gave out a small nod. "Yes, but so far it's only been go-carts. My father wants me to get my driver's license first, and I've only gotten my learner's permit at the moment."

"Well, you are well on the right path. By the way do you know what club you wish to join?"

Hoshino paused, looking thoughtful. "Well, I'm torn between the Sensado club and the mechanic crew," she replied at last.

"You can link those clubs if you like," Rikona admitted, before pulling out her student brochure and pointing out where it stated you could link those clubs. Granting, club linking was rare as a student needed to be able to join two clubs which operated in a similar line of work, such as Sensado and mechanic, reading and writing, or drama and play-writing.

Hoshino smiled. "I think I'll do that then."

They soon came onto her classroom and said their goodbys. Leaving the Heiress to her own business. It wasn't long before she ran into Miho. Normally the two would have hugged, as they had always done on the rare occasions they got to meet, but now they had to remember that they where worlds apart. Rikona was now both Heiress and headmaster of Ooarai, while Miho was still vice Heiress of Kuromorimine, dispute now attend Ooarai.

"Hello Miho, it is good to see you again," Rikona smiled, bowing slightly. Even if they couldn't share a hug like they use to, they could still be friendly with each other.

"Likewise Rikona," Miho smiled back. "So, what do you think of Ooarai?" she added after a breif pause.

Rikona, for her part let out a small laugh. "Funny as I should be asking you that, Miho." after receiving a small laugh in return, she answered the question. "Well, the teachers are strict, the council is snotty, and the students are about as nice as the building. Just like Nishmari."

Her friend cracked up. "Oh man you are never going to let that go, are you?" Back at Nishmari, the student council had decided to play an April fools joke on everyone using ink bombs. Well...by their joke they learned how not to make Rikona happy, and by the time her cuss-fest ended the student council had already signed the resignation papers.

"I'm still kinda proud of myself, just not prideful about it." she admitted, blushing slightly.

"Still, no one could really blame you too much, I think we all where a bit upset about it.," Miho pointed out.

Nodding in agreement Rikona allowed her memories to flow briefly. "So are you joining in Sensado this year?" she asked.

Miho's eyes oppened. "T...there's Sensado in this school?" she stammered.

Rikona nodded. "Yes," _But why are you so shocked by that? You know I love Sensado, and being the Headmaster of Ooarai..._ she trailed off her thoughts. "You don't have to join if you don't want to, Miho. I just thought it'd be fun to be in the same team again, like at Nishmari."

She could tell Miho was about to say no when the girl's expression turned thoughtful. "What are your opinions about winning?" she mused in a way that indicated she didn't expect an answer.

"Well... obviously the team should train hard and do their best, of course. But victory, whether in an individual match or the championship itself is a fleeting thing. While it is true that I expect victories, I fully understand that the most important thing is the benefits to the students, not the added prestige to the school. That alone is enough to motivate the students to strive their best to achieve victory without resorting to more...harsh encouragement, I believe." She paused, slightly out of breath albeit one wouldn't know. _I hoped that I convinced her, or that I did, at least, convince her that I'm not a victory or nothing headmaster and commander._

Her friends gazed at her, before nodding slowly. "I'll...think about it." Miho promised before heading off to class. Rikona watched her for a moment before heading to her office.

"I've finished my work, instructor," she announced, before handing her school work in to her teacher.

"Very good. I'll grade these papers while you take a break for an hour. Nab yourself some lunch, you've earned it today," her instructor informed.

Rikona smiled, wholeheartedly agreeing with her private tutor. _Collage work is fairly hard, but at least I'm able to learn it all,_ she mused, her mind feeling quite exhausted at the moment. Bowing to the instructor, she left to head towards the cafeteria.

There where a total of ten cafeteria at Ooarai, which was actually not very many considering that larger schools such as sanders and Kuromorimine had as many as thirty or more. In Ooarai's case, it had two on each room for the students for a total of six, one on each floor for the teachers, and a final one for the janitors and other faculty. As headmaster and student, she could eat at any of the ten, though once she graduated she'd only have her choice of the teachers or faculty cafeteria.

Unless she decided to eat in her own room, but that presented more problems than it was worth on a busy day.

Heading for Cafeteria F-A, she got in line, which prompted quiet mutterings. She guessed they where trying to figure out who she was, after all while the fact that Ooarai had a new headmaster was well established, most people hadn't ever meet said headmaster, or even realized that she was still a student. All that neglecting the fact that she was not in the proper uniform, nor a club-approved uniform.

One of the teachers walked up to her. "H...Headmaster Matumuso, what brings you here?" he stammered, apparently quite stunned to see her among the students. She held her gaze evenly to his.

"I'm here to eat with some of my friends I know from middle school. Is their some rules against it while I'm attending this school?" her tone dis-invited any arguments against it.

Of...of course Headmaster, my mistake." He quickly backed away, leaving her in quiet as she brought her lunch over to the table where her friends sat.

"I see you had no trouble handling yourself," one of her friends commented as she sat down.

"Well, I've gotta keep a partially stern image of myself, Mako," she admitted. "By the way, why are you in the freshman academy again? I know about the absences, but not why you where so late all the time."

Mako let out a sigh. "It's my low blood pressure. I let it get out of hand, and combine that with my ailing grandma, it just... got out of hand."

Rikona gently placed her hand on Mako's shoulder blade. "It's okay Mako, I know what it's like to have a family member who is not in good health. Her Father had died over the summer, dealing with a severe bout of cancer. Despite the recent wealth at her disposal, the experimental drugs her father had tried had no effect on the patent.

 _Just don't let it get out of hand again, Mako. Please, don't make me sigh the expulsion paper for my best friend,_ she thought to herself silently. In high school, you only had one chance to complete a grade if you where held back. If you failed the next year, the headmaster had no choice but to sign the order of expulsion, irregardless of the situation.

Removing her hand the three began to eat in silence, that is until Ayumi spoke up. "So what clubs are you two going to join?"

"Sensado." Rikona didn't even have to think about it, her life had partially revolved around the sport every since it had been offered at Nishmari three years ago."

"I think I'll try it out again." Mako smiled lightly.

"I guess we'll be in the same club this year," Ayumi admitted.

Rikona glanced at her friend in surprise. "Your mother will be okay with it though, right?" she asked, partially concerned. "She didn't want you joining in middle school, remember?"

In order to join Sensado at the middle and high school levels, you had to have a signed permission slip from your parents with a stated intention that they are okay with it. If they where not, they'd sign a different form with the reason why she couldn't or why you didn't want her to. Unless caught lying about a medical condition, there was nothing a headmaster or instructor could do if a parent said no.

Ayumi gave a nod. "Well, part of the reason is because I'm a lot more mature now than I was three years ago. I also offered to go to this school so that my older sister can attend a good collage next year, in exchange for permission to join the Sensado team.

That was enough for Rikona.

"All students, report to the gym. I repeat, all students report to the gym." Rikona rose and stretched, before putting her financial documents away, something she decided to do to distract her from her worries about Mako.

"I still have Ooarai's old tanks, so if we need to I can fix them up if and when we need new tanks," she mused, though internally she doubted she'd even have enough members to fill her current roster of tanks as it is.

On the way she nearly bumped into another student. "Oh...I...I'm so sorry," she began, but paused as the red harried girl starred at her like she had seen some sort of a miracle.

"Is that you, cousin?"

 **Blaze: So we have the daughter of a famous racer, a joyous reunion between Miho and Rikona, an actual consequence to Mako being late all the time, A hint of trouble for miss Hana, and the mystory of Rikona's cousin.**

 **Rikona: I bet I know who it is.**

 **Blaze: No spoiling. Please.**

 **Rikona: About Mako, though. Don't you think you should explain that a bit more.**

 **Blaze: Pretty sure I did.**

 **Rikona: * Shakes head slowly * No, I meant why you decided to have her remain as a freshman, even though the anime didn't.**

 **Blaze: Well... 245 times being late with no repercussions just seemed too...light. Also unless the girls und panzer universe has something like forty or fifty day months, it'd be impossible for someone to have 245 tarties and still participate in the championship afterwords in the same year.**

 **If you where to roughly only take eight days per month to represent weekends off, and give no other breaks, including winter and summer breaks, you would have 96 days of breaks. Subtract that from 365 and you would get approximately 269 days for school. If you are late for 245 of those days, and the instructor arrived on day 245, that's only give you 24 days. 24 days to repair the damage from the first practice match, for the match with ST. Gloriana, the practices between there, the official matches, the time to repair the tanks between said matches and the ova episodes. Especially the first two, which seem to take place early on, mostly likely sometime before the sanders battle and before the Anzio battle, (Due to the unmodified Panzer IV, the lack of the hall monitors and the Char 1 Bis.**

 **Rikona: * Sighs * Long story short, he doesn't think it's possible for the events of the anime to have enough time to occur if Mako had 245 tarties that year before the events of the anime occurred. So instead of flowing with the cannon, he altered it slightly. Anyways, want me to say it again?**

 **Blaze: * Nods ***

 **Rikona: Please feel free to read, favorite, follow, review, and share if you'd like to.**


	3. Dawn of the first week pt 2

"Is that you, cousin?"

Those four simple words sent shivers down her spine, and yet he couldn't deny it. Like her, she had green eyes, only a few shades darker than hers. Freckles, a bit more than she had, yet they where there. Her skin had a reddish tint, but her facial features where Irish instead of Japanese. Her bright, natural orange-red hair flowed across her shoulder blades. In truth, all together she looked practically like a re-skin of Yolko from the popular Sword Art Online amine.

"Hanoashi...is that you?"

Said girl nodded to her.. "Rikona!" suddenly the heiress found herself in the grasp of her cousin.

"Hanoashi, It's really you!" Rikona cried out in joy. However, the two suddenly jolted apart when they realized how they must have looked like.

"Did anyone see us?" Hanoashi whispered, blushing profusely.

Rikona shook her head. "No, I don't think so."

"Eh... Cousins?" Both girls jumped as Anzu peered over some boxes.

"Er yeah. We've never really met before now, even though we have heard of each other." Hanoashi explained.

"Anyways, what are you doing here Anzu?"

"Well, Sudoku..." Anzu began but was interrupted by Rikona.

" Midorino Sono."

"What?" Anzu's face became covered with a confused look.

"She requested her name not be shortened, so yeah."

"Okay," Anzu restarted. "Sono, who is totally not Suduko, asked me to monitor the hall on the way here."

Rikona couldn't help but sense a twinge of fear in the back of her mind. _They won't think me unworthy of acting that way , but if word of it gets out it will make my job all the harder,_ she thought to herself.

Anzu just shook her head. "Look, you met your cousin for the first time today. There's nothing wrong with how you reacted," She admitted practically.

At this Rikona let out a sigh of relief. "Anyways, we'd better get to the presentation."

Sitting down in her chair, as most of the students had to sit on the floor, she turned her gaze onto the presentations. _Let's see... there's approximately fourteen clubs with a max time of five minutes each, for a total of one hour and ten minutes,_ she thought to herself. _Wish it was a few hours longer, though, I love these kinds of things._

"First up is Kendo," The vice president announced. Rikona couldn't help but smile encouragingly at the brunet. Unlike Anzu, Yuzu had given the heiress a good impression from the start. _She might make a good principle someday, maybe I could help with that if that's what she's aiming for._

Imaginary of the Kendo-club in a brief mock fight flooded the screen, distracting her from her thoughts briefly. _It was a good decision to make the Kendo-club competitive,_ she thought to herself. _Although it's not quite as prestigious as Sensa-do, a good showing in the competitions would defiantly go a long way in rebuilding Ooarai's reputation._

 _But they'll be fighting an uphill battle,_ she added sadly. While she had hired the best Kendo instructor she could find, Raionhāto Kirigyra, the classes from all three years will be thrust into battle against longer trained opponents. _The third years will especially have it difficult this time around._

If there was one silver lining it was that the first Kendo tournament was held in a grid format as apposed to the bracket format, so each micro region would have six chances to make it to regional. The competition was handled in three stages, first was the micro-regional championship, which was usually held either between teams in the same city or between nearby cities. This would make it easier for her team to win a spot in the prefecture championships.

You then had the prefecture championship, which was held in a bracket format. The top eight to thirty two teams would compete for a chance to go to finals, depending on the size of the prefecture and amount of schools, both private and public. Just like Kuromorimine was essentially dedicated to Sensa-do, there where also schools who where practically soley dedicated to the art of Kendo.

Finally, there was nationals, where one school from each Prefecture would send it's best team against each other. First was the qualifiers, which picked the top sixteen teams for the tournament, then they would fight in the finals.

The other silver lining was that each year had their own separate tournament, so if one grade fell short, the others could pick up the slack. Her biggest fear though was that all three grades would fall short due to their relative inexperience to high-school level competitive play.

Sensado was up next. Rikona was curious as to how the people would sell the sport.

"Sensa-do, a part of our culture with a long history."

She smiled warmly. "Very good so far..." she mummer to herself quietly.

"If you participate, you will become a better wife, a better mother..."

 _That's not entirely..._ The next line interrupted her thoughts, something she was completely unprepared for.

"And men from all over will drop at your feet!"

If Rikona's jaw would have dropped to the floor at any moment during the presentation, now would have been the time. _Wait..she didn't...she couldn't...that's not true!_ Her mind was left sputtering during the remainder of the introductions. As she rose up from her seat after the last introduction, she quietly went to her office and laid her head down, clearly upset.

"Damn it Momo, I was certain I told you not to rely solely on the girl's Sensa-do website for your information," she cussed, slamming her fist on the desk.

"Is everything alright, headmaster?" Rikona glanced up at the blond, her personal aid of sorts. Sighing, she shook her head.

"Momo-chan stated that guys would drop at the girl's feet if they took Sensa-do," she whispered quietly.

Her aid let out a soft sigh, her green eyes full of understanding. "Perhaps she didn't know about the Schism of fifty-three," she commented softly.

Rikona gazed thoughtfully at her aid, and perhaps best friend before nodding. "Maybe you're right, Taylor. It's just...I told her to use other sources than the high school girls Sensa-do website."

Taylor placed her hand on the shoulder of the Heirress, comforting the upset teen. "Perhaps you should call the council in, and explain the mistake they've made?" she suggested softly.

Thinking it over for a moment, Rikona considered the idea. "I'll do that, thank you," she whispered. As Taylor removed her hand, she knew what needed to be done. _They might be upset that they didn't know this, but they have to learn that acquiring this information is their own responsibility. Both for high school students and especially for student council members._

Raising up her microphone, she addressed all classes. "Will Anzu Kadotani, Momo, Kawashima, Yuzu Koyama, and Riko Matumoto report to the office please, I repeat."

 **Erwins POV:**

"I wonder what Rikona wants now?" She sighed, rising up from her seat and heading out the door. _Well, at the least I won't have too far to walk to get to the office, unlike the student council,_ she thought to herself, remembering overhearing that they had decided to relax in the hot spring since their work for the day was done.

Arriving in the office, She let out a quiet sigh and sat down after receiving a quick nod from the heiress. _I know she's ticked when she uses non-verbal gestures like that for a greeting,_ she fretted silently.

"So, is everything alright?" Erwin asked, tipping her head.

She could see that Rikona needed to take a moment to recompose herself, The way she closed her eyes and took a deep breath was a clear cut indicator of such. However, she found herself jumping when the Heirress began to speak.

"Did you notice anything off about the Sensa-do presentation?"

Erwin bit her lip as she recognized that Rikona had also noticed the issue. "The guys dropping at your feet comment. Completely ignoring what happened in March, 1953, right?"

Rikona nodded. "Exactly."

There wasn't really any more need for an explanation between the two, as they both knew what it meant. Back in 1952, three students of Kuromorimine, one girl who also happened to be the team commander along with two boys where found dead on one of the ship balconies. While the evidence suggested that the teen had been murdered, some people pointed to evidence that the kid had committed suicide.

The headmaster at the time, Shino's mother, accused the boys of murdering the commanding officer, and then killing each other. Sadly the fact that said headmaster hated boys with a burning passion and had been reported to injure heated arguments with the commanding officer who believed that participation between both sexes was overall healthy for the sport only complicated the matter.

That was until a recording was reportedly recovered making the victims out to be suicidal, the boys arguing that Sensa-do should be shut down due to triggering PTSD in the boys, and then shots rang out. The parents of the involved teens vehemently argued that the voices where not the same as their children, it was enough of a push to ban boys from Sensa-do altogether. By 1953, not only where boys forbidden to participate in Sensa-do, the academies which hosted the boys to begin with suddenly forbid guys from even attending their schools.

It was 1991 when the first Co-ed school partitioned for the club of Sensa-do to be allowed for both males and females, albeit they where not allowed to participate in official matches or hold school vs school matches. Instead, school championships where held via free for all matches, with points being assigned for various accomplishments. Such awards included top accuracy, top scoring team, school champion (Most team wins,) and match winner (Last man standing.) There where usually about fourteen official matches per year under this format, although some schools had slightly different numbers.

Then in June, 1997, support for this form of match reached a fervor pitch, and the official co-ed tournament was allowed. The total amount of matches was reduced to seven, but with seven teams with eight tanks each consisting of the match, it became known as some of the biggest matches in the concept of the sport.

Finally, in May of 2002, in light of the 9/11 tragedy in the US, and the fear that Japan might have need to call on it's military either for defense or war, all male academies where allowed to host the program and from their own Sensa-do programs. While this was seen as a victory for co-ed and all male academies, it seemed hollow that the final push for boys in Sensa-do had to come on the heels of such a tragedy.

The boys however had never fully forgiven the academies who kicked them out and with Ooarai being one of them, the issue of what the student council promised became a concern. Instead of falling at their feet, boys would be more likely to run for the hills, if not shout a few cuss words.

Erwin gazed up as the student council members walked in, smelling of recent steam. Rikona simply glanced up at them. "Oh, you where taking a bath?" she asked, puzzled.

"Um yeah...we are allowed to do that, aren't we?" Anzu asked, equally as puzzled.

Erwin, for her part, almost let out a chuckle. Rekona and the student council had a love-what relationship. While Rekona loved the council as much as any friend and they seemed to like their acting headmaster, whenever she called the council into the office, it usually garnered the response of, "What did we do now?"

"There's nothing with taking a bath, considered taking one myself after work," Rekona replied gently. "But anyways, that's not what I called you down for."

Erwin mentally cringed at how the headmaster would handle this. While the heirress often showed mercy in her judgments, she was a well known to cuss when she was mad enough, and it'd be short of a miracle if she didn't right now.

"So...you guys only used the Sensa-do website for the all girls tournament, am I right?" she began slowly, gazing at each of the three girls. "Even though I told you to look at other sources?"

Anzu and Yuzu quickly looked down realizing they had been caught. But Momo didn't really get the hint right away. "What do you mean! You couldn't possibly know if we used only one source or not!"

Erwin glanced between the hot headed girl and the calm but increasingly ticked heiress and feared a good cussing was about to occur. But, to her credit, Rekona simply shook her head. "There are ways, Momo," she began before handing her a printed pamphlet explaining the schism of 53.

I...I had no idea it was this bad," Yuzu begin slowly.

Momo just looked away, seeming abashed at their lack of source work.

"Do you think this will cause any relationship issues?" Anzu asked.

Rikona nodded. "There is a good possibility." As the three council members looked dejected, her eyes softened. "Don't be too hard on yourselves girls, it was an honest mistake. Just promise me you'll learn from it, alright?"

The three student council members nodded, before heading out of the office.

"Erwin, a moment?"

Erwin paused, before sitting back down. "Yes Headmaster?" she asked.

"Hows the excitement over the Sensa-do club?" she asked briefly.

Erwin smiled. "Just as you said, Headmaster. There's plenty of excitement from what I've seen. Expect at least 30 people to join, minimum."

For the first time Rikona had a slight smile on her face. "Could you do me a favor then?"

"Of course, Headmaster."

"There's a small group of students who play World of Tanks. I presume you've heard of it?"

"Yes, every since it first launched." Erwin smiled gently. "I'm guessing you want me to invite these girls into the club?"

Rikona gave a small nod. "Don't pressure them, but just invite them to join, if you will."

"Will do." Erwin soon found herself back in class, eager to begin her task of recruiting these fellow world of tank players.

 **Rikona POV:**

"So do you think the starter team is ready?"

Rikona's finger rested upon her chin in thought. "Perhaps, but we'll just have to see to be sure." She glanced at Hanoashi briefly before looking away. _Damn lucky, with a body that cute you could get any guy out there, while me...stop it stop it stop it! Jeeze, why in the world do I see my own cousin in this light, and on the first day of meeting her, too._

 _I...I mean, I've never felt this way bout a woman before. Guys, yes, but not girls. And even if, even if we weren't related I'd still have to produce a heir for this academy. Granted, it could be done with another girl, with some ingenuity. But I...I'm not too sure I want that._

"At least you have Miho to back you up." Hanoashi mused, intrusting Rikona's thoughts.

 _Eh...Miho is no where as pretty as Hanoashi is, wait, that isn't what she...meant._ "There's no guarantee that Miho will even sign up, to be perfectly honest," Rikona admitted.

"Why not," Hanoashi asked before washing her face a bit.

 _Damn, she looks cute when wet. Wait, oh my gosh, I cannot believe my mind just went there._ "Well, for starters, there's the accident at Kuromorimine."

"Oh, that. Guess you're right."

 _Damn right, you look...Dammit woman! Focus! You can't seriously be having lewd thoughts about your cousin! That's it, I'm calling that guy up on a date after this! Wait, no, these feeling will pass, I'm sure._

"Is something wrong?" Hanoashi asked.

Rikona simply nodded. "Student council promised something they shouldn't have during the presentation," she admitted, still troubled by the situation. _And then there's the thoughts I'm having about you, but there's no way on earth I'm admitting them._

Suddenly Hanoashi gave her a suspicious look. "You're having thoughts, aren't you?"

Rikona shook her head wildly, waving her hands in front of her. "No no, it's nothing like that."

Hanoahsi gazed at her a brief moment, before laughing it off then. "Well, okay then."

Closing her eyes, the headmistress let out a small sigh of relief. _Whew, she bought it._ She thought. At least until she noticed something. _Wait, why are waves lapping against me. This water is supposed to be still. Unless..._ She opened her eyes, noticing Hanoashi was right in front of her.

"Well, I think you look cure too," she purred.

 _Oh no, she didn't buy it!_ She shouted mentally in response. Suddenly, she felt herself being dragged up by the hand.

"Hm...yeah. Heh heh, you're totally cute." Hanoashi purred.

 _Oh lard, I'm really being critiqued by my own cousin. And in the nude as well._

"Your slightly pale cream skin, light green eyes, beautiful brunet hair," She paused briefly before continuing, pausing briefly between every word.. Hm, you are making me kinda jealous." She said

 _Did she have to pause between every word there?_ Rikona whined, feeling thoroughly embarrassed at the moment.

You could get any guy you wish, you know?"

 _I wish. Wait...guy? What does she mean by that?_ Her thoughts where intrusted when Hanoashi brushed her cheek slightly.

"Smooth, soft to the touch, dispute the fact that you're a total Panzer Lady."

"That...that kinda feels good," Rikona mummered softly, closing her eyes in pleasure. She'd never really had someone brush her cheek like that before.

"Sadly, I have a boyfriend," Hanoashi remarked, causing Rikona to jolt out of her bliss.

"Really cousin? Really? You tempt me like this and than drop that bomb on me?" Rikona sighed, not really sure how she felt.

"Oh come on Rikona! We cousins have to tease each other, right." The red haired girl had her hands on her hips in mock anger.

Rikona slid down back into the water. "Yeah, I guess so. Just remember that you showed me what you where missing."

Hanoashi smirked as she also slid back down. "And just who was thinking lewd thoughts about me till a few seconds ago," she retorted, causing the heiress to gape briefly.

 **Blaze: Looks like we've another chapter finished.**

 **Hanoashi: Yep!**

 **Rikona: So wait, am I a Lesbian, Straight, or am I Bisexual?**

 **Blaze: In this story, mostly straight. Admittedly the relationship between Hanoashi and Rikona is designed to be similar to Kazuto and Suguha's relationship in SAO. Or...more aptly put, inspired by.**

 **Rikona: Ah, so in other words, unless it's Hanoashi, I'd mostly go only after boys, right?**

 **Blaze: Kinda, thought not universally. That's the typical rule as far as Rikona, but the second year is going to have some...surprises in it.**

 **Rikona: I...Why do I feel like I'm not going to like this.**

 **Blaze: Well, let's just say that it's going to be a bit messed up.**

 **Hanoashi: Harsh. But then again, you where harsh on me in Panzerfaren Begins, and also harsh on yourself in Legends of the Shadowclan guild. By the way, I'm guessing I'm not a self insert this time round?**

 **Blaze: No. That was a one time deal, so far. I might consider using you as a self insert in another story, but unless otherwise stated, you are an OC.**

 **Hanoashi: Ah, okay, good.**

 **Blaze: Okay then. Now, for a brief explanation of a few things.**

 **For starters, it was my intention to upload this chapter at the same time as chapter three of Acer's morality. However...things got complicated. My grandfather needed constant help, then I decided to add something entirety different for chapter three of that story, which caused it's length to expand, taking more time. Additionally to my left hand hurting too much to type for the last week. So as a result, this chapter is being publish now. Chapter three of AM is going smoothly, and should be done in a week if no other issues persist.**

 **Now, there is a load of exposition in this chapter, but I think it's important to the ultimate dual sided vision of this story. The basic concept is to display a more realistic scenario for Ooarai's story while maintaining as much of the events of the Anime while at the same time exploring the struggles a Heiress of a school ship might have if they suddenly had to take over.**

 **The reason for that is that I've read several stories which mention the concept of Maho having to take over for Kuromorimine if something where to happen to Shiho and she was suddenly unable to remain headmaster, especially death. Most of them just seem to gloss over this, however, and so I was inspired to write how such an event could play out.**

 **Obviously I decided to use a different character and school, but it would play out in a similar fashion, expect that sense Maho would have to meet the qualifications for both Headmaster and Head instructor of the Sensado team, which would likely mean joining the JSDF.**

 **Rikona, on the other hand, just has to worry about Ooarai as a whole. She can hire the instructor as her own leisure, as well and can influnce the choice of, if not outright chose the tanks for the team. Other than her time as a student, she's hands off.**

 **Needless to say, this scenario is rather...extreme in some circumstances, but then again, we are talking about a fanfiction biased off of a T.V. show where girls drive around in WWI-WWII Era Tanks, in addition to Student councils supposedly being in charge of humongous aircraft carriers. Leaving some angsty teens in charge of a five mile hunk of land is scary enough as it is without the mobility factor of it being a ship.**

 **But why all the exposition of the Kendo club and then the subsequent exposition on boys in Sensa-do in the first place?**

 **Well, the Kendo club is to help showcase Rikona's response to improving Ooarai's attractiveness to new students while also showcasing her fears that it might not be enough. Also, one member of the Kendo club is going to play a pivotal role in this story.**

 **As for the exposition of males in Sensado, well that should be self explanatory. But basically, it caused the first sign of friction between Rikona and the Student council as a whole in addition to explaining how boys fit into the world of Sensa-do. That exposition will play a pivotal role in the Anzio battle as well, believe it or not.**

 **Rikona: * Claps hand together * Okay Blaze, we've heard enough of you're rambling for one chapter!**

 **Hanoashi: Feel free to review, favorite, follow, or make suggestions.**


End file.
